


aren't you somethin' to admire

by ohmyloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Butts, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write a story about butts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aren't you somethin' to admire

**Author's Note:**

> I really... I don't even know. I'm sorry. Unbeta'd!

Steve had a nice butt.

No. Steve had a  _great_ butt.

Truthfully there were no words to properly describe just how round and firm and delicious Steve’s ass was. The way it wiggled and clenched as he worked the heavy bag, the way it looked like if you tried to bounce a quarter off of it the quarter would probably bounce off so hard it would turn into a lethal projectile… it had Tony licking his lips.

So what if one day he’d come down to the gym in search of one of the rogue bots he’d made Clint for target practice and noticed just how awesome Cap’s ass was and had thusly started to ‘just so happen’ to begin working out in the gym on the same schedule as Steve. So what if he always ‘just so happened’ to pick the equipment that had the best rear-view when Steve took up the heavy bag.

Sure, most of the time Tony half-assed his workouts, doing the bare minimum just to keep up appearances but he didn’t have to worry about Steve noticing. Steve was always completely focused on whatever he was doing. Far too focused to feel Tony’s eyes on him. He never once even so much as glanced over his shoulder at Tony, just kept on staring straight ahead.

* * *

Tony, as smart as he claimed to be, never seemed to realize that Steve had known since day one. How could he not feel Tony’s gaze virtually burning a hole into him? He’d been hip to the whole thing within five minutes of Tony’s first appearance in the gym.

Of course, Tony didn’t seem to realize that Steve wasn’t just staring ahead blankly, he wasn’t lost in his own thoughts as he pummeled the bag in front of him.

No. Steve had made sure, after the first Tony appearance, to pick the bag that hung in front of the wide mirror set up along the wall. It gave him the perfect view to stare at Tony right back, though Tony’s eyes never seemed to lift from Steve’s rear end enough to notice. But Steve could understand that…

After all Steve would be forever grateful of the mirror on the opposing wall of the one he was facing, allowing him his own little peep show.

Tony did have a great ass, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Justin Timberlake's 'Mirrors' :)


End file.
